I Love You, Say What?
by xxStargazer
Summary: Summary: "So, why have you been hanging out with Sonny Munroe?" Miley asked. Jake smirked sardonically. "Why do you care?" Jake/Miley with references to Sonny/Chad. Three-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Love You, Say What?

Rating: T (Possible M in some chapters) for sexual situations and mild cursing.

Summary: "So, why have you been hanging out with Sonny Munroe?" Miley asked. Jake smirked sardonically. "Why do you care?" Jake/Miley with references to Sonny/Chad.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or Sonny With a Chance.

A/N: This is a three shot fic. that is a part of my Disney Love Shot collection. It is tied with my Sonny With a Chance story entitled Fire and Ice, however you don't need to read it to understand it. This is my first fan fic. in this section. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Miley sighed and fixed her wig. She was waiting for Jake on the set of _Zombie High_. She had decided to wear her Hannah Montana get up in order to help prevent a stir. After all, the media knew that her normal ego Miley Stewart had once dated Jake Ryan.

Why exactly was she there though? She had no reason to be. Ever since they had broken up they had had little to no contact. Sure, the two were on cordial terms, but they had only seen each other for award shows and movie premieres. . The last time they had truly talked since their break up was twice. The first time was when she had been jealous of him and Mikayla and the second time was when she had encountered Jake and Traci as Hannah. So again, why was she here? Even Miley wasn't sure herself. All she knew was that when she read the article about him and Sonny Munroe, she had to see him.

"Hannah?" Jake asked in disbelief.

Hannah looked up at him with nervous eyes and nodded.

"Jake." She answered back.

He walked over to her and hugged her. Flabbergasted, she froze before returning the hug.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Hannah pulled out of the hug and blinked, trying to think of some lame excuse.

"Umm, I was just dropping by to see if you have a guest spot open for me." She said sheepishly.

Jake eyed, her seeing right through her words. He however chose to play along.

"You know there's always a spot for Princess Zironda to come back. It did boost the ratings."

Hannah frowned.

_That's all you could mention...ratings?_

As if on cue, the director of Zombie High came in. He smiled in delight once he realized that the person standing next to Jake was Hannah.

"Hannah dear, were you saying what I think you were saying?" The director asked, while sporting a really creepy smile.

Hannah backed a step away, playing with her blonde hair in nervouseness.

"Yeah." She responded while nodding her head furiously.

She bit her lip. She knew she was going to get an earful from her dad about this whole situation.

"Wonderful! Maybe this time, Zironda can finally kiss the slayer!" He exclaimed with excitement.

Hannah smiled exaggeratedly and agreed. "Sounds great."

The director would have went on but Jake placed his hand on the director's shoulder.

"You're assistant wanted me to pass on the message that Spielberg is on line 3 and he isn't happy."

The director perked up. "Yikes. I better go then. See you Hannah!"

Hannah breathed out a sigh of relief. Maybe she would be lucky and the director wouldn't call her manager aka her dad.

Jake laughed and put his arm around Hannah.

"Is that all you needed?"

She looked at him and grinned.

"You know what, that is all I needed."

He let go and looked at her seriously. He knew her, hence he was pretty sure that there was something else that Hannah wanted to say. Or rather there was something that Miley wanted to say.

"You're doing that thing where your eyes don't match your mouth."

"No I'm not." She insisted.

Jake laughed.

_She looks so adorable when she is in denial. _

"I'm just going to leave, cuz you know that's all I needed." Hannah insisted as she inched towards the exit.

Jake shook his head. There was so much for them to talk about. There was the whole deal with him and Traci and then there was the whole paparazzi fiasco with Sonny. Not to mention the fact that he heard all about Travis.

"Hannah." He called before walking towards her.

He looked into her eyes, they were still the beautiful blue-green that he remembered.

"Miles..." He whispered quietly.

She gulped and looked up at him nervously.

"Let's go out to dinner. We need to talk."

She was speechless. Was she really that transparent?

"Jake seriously I'm A-OK!" She said lamely.

He rolled his eyes before focusing straight into Hannah's.

"What are you doing?"

She swallowed some saliva in nervousness and started to slowly back away. Jake however pursued her closely. So close that he was mere inches away from her face.

"Stop doing that!" She demanded.

He looked at her incredulously. "Doing what?" He asked condescendingly

"That thing where you think you are reading my mind but totally you aren't."

She huffed and turned away from him.

"I'll stop if you go to dinner with me." He sing-songed.

Hannah put her head down before looking up at the ceiling.

"Why me?"

She said that but she knew deep down that she wanted to know the whole deal between him and Sonny Munroe.

Interrupting her thoughts, Jake grabbed her hand.

"I'll take that as a yes."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: I Love You, Say What?

Rating: T (Possible M in some chapters) for sexual situations and mild cursing.

Summary: "So, why have you been hanging out with Sonny Munroe?" Miley asked. Jake smirked sardonically. "Why do you care?" Jake/Miley with references to Sonny/Chad.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or Sonny With a Chance.

A/N: So I'm definitely excited for the new Hannah Montana. I've strayed from this fandom for a while because Season 3 just isn't as good as the previous 2. But ever since the reappearance of Jake (Cody Linley), I've been quite happy. Why hasn't Disney made him a regular? Seriously.

* * *

Hannah sighed as she poked at her half-eaten cheesecake. The whole time during dinner, she was too busy having fun and talking to Jake that she forgot all about asking about Sonny.

"Is the cheesecake okay?" Jake asked, observing her with worry.

He knew something was up with her, but as usual she was being stubborn and headstrong.

"It's great. Perfectly fine, peachy keen! Why wouldn't the cheesecake be fine? It's perfect!" She sputtered out as she dug into the other half of the cheesecake.

Jake laughed at her antics and quickly motioned for the check. He was going to get whatever secret she was hiding out of her. He quickly signed the paper, putting it on his personal tab. When he was done he looked up at Hannah, who had smeared cheesecake all over her lips.

Hannah looked up and smiled despite the mess. "See I told you it was perfect!"

Jake shook his head and reached across the table to wipe Hannah's mouth with her napkin. In embarrassment, her cheeks turned bright red as she quickly took the napkin of Jake.

"I got it." She said quietly.

* * *

"So, I guess this is it. Is there anything you would like to tell me?" Jake asked as he walked Hannah to her porch.

She looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights before quickly taking his hand.

"Come inside, I'll get you a drink. I just got to get out of Hannah gear."

Jake let out a deep breath and went along with her. He knew in the end he wasn't going to win---at least not without tricking her.

He waited for a few minutes on the couch, watching the stairs like a hawk. He was hoping Robby Ray wasn't home. He was after all extremely protective of Miley.

"He's not home and neither is Jackson."

Jake couldn't help but smile at the appearance of Miley. No Hannah Montana gear, just the girl he was in love with it. No make-up and jeans and a tee. She looked perfect.

"Hey Miles. Gosh it feels better saying your name." He admitted out loud.

For the second time that night, Miley blushed. She bit her lip, cursing to herself mentally.

_Why does he still have the same effect on me?_

She shrugged and joined him on the couch.

"So..." She stated.

Jake looked in her eye and nodded. "Yeah, so..."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Miley and Jake asked at the same time.

Miley chuckled lightly. "You first."

"No, you first." Jake insisted.

"No, you." Miley mock laughed, while swatting Jake.

"You."

"You."

"YOU!" Jake said firmly.

"For the love of Uncle Earl! I'll go first!" Miley yelled, admitting defeat.

Jake looked at her intently. He was so curious as to what the big secret was. He was waiting for her to crack while Miley was nervous. What if she came off as a jealous freak?

"Well you know what? Look at the time! You should go home!" She said as she pointed to her wrist.

Jake rolled his eyes.

"You're not wearing a watch."

Miley grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the front door.

"That's besides the point. It's getting late and it's almost past my bedtime." She said lamely.

Jake pulled out his cell phone. "Your "bed time" is 8:30?" He said with air quotes.

"Don't judge me!"

Miley scratched the back of her head and let out a loud groan. She was too curious about the whole Jake and Sonny situation to not say something.

"Fine, then I'll go." Jake said, interrupted her thoughts.

He reached for the door knob but Miley grabbed his hand.

"So, why have you been hanging out with Sonny Munroe?" Miley asked.

Jake smirked sardonically. "Why do you care?"

_So that's what she was getting at._

"Because you're my friend, who I care about dearly." Miley emphasized a little too much.

The blonde shrugged his shoulders, obvious annoyed.

"You don't see me asking about Travis."

Miley's jaw dropped. How had he known about Travis? She didn't even say anything to him.

"How did you know about that?"

Jake looked down sheepishly.

_Shit, I've been found out. _

"Lilly told me..." He muttered softly.

Miley could feel the anger brewing through her veins. How would Lilly just tell him without her permission?

"He's just a friend. What's it to you?" She questioned.

"Well, what's Sonny got to do with you?" He fired right back.

Miley looked down. He was absolutely right. It wasn't his fault that he happened to know about Travis. It was typical Lilly to go texting or calling her first love about her almost boyfriend.

"I think you should go." She said in a tone barely above a whisper.

Jake let out a sigh of frustration.

"I'll see you next week for the filming of Zombie High."

Miley looked away and waited to here the click of the door closing.

What was she thinking?


	3. Chapter 3

Title: I Love You, Say What?

Rating: T (Possible M in some chapters) for sexual situations and mild cursing.

Summary: "So, why have you been hanging out with Sonny Munroe?" Miley asked. Jake smirked sardonically. "Why do you care?" Jake/Miley with references to Sonny/Chad.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or Sonny With a Chance.

A/N: Last part of this three-shot fic. It was really fun writing this. Hope you read the other two love-shots that are part of this collection. The Smitchie one is already out but the Channy one isn't. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Hannah arrived on the set of Zombie High. She looked around in nervousness, trying to find any sign of Jake. Fortunately, she did not see so much as a trace of his blonde hair. She breathed a sigh of relief and went straight to hair and make-up.

"So Hannah, aren't you excited for this episode? I heard that Zironda and her slayer finally get their kiss!" The makeup artist squealed with delight.

Hannah dropped her jaw, causing the make-up artist to smear the purple/black lipstick all over her chin.

"Say what?"

The make up artist grinned at her cheekily and but her hands in the air nonchalantly.

"I know nothing."

The blonde superstar leaned back into the chair and wiped off the traces of the lipstick. She was in huge trouble.

* * *

"Zironda! Our love can never be!" Jake exclaimed.

He grabbed Hannah's hands and looked at her deeply in the eyes.

"My slayer, my love, I---I—I…."

"CUT!" The director yelled.

The director hopped off his chair and went straight to lecture Hannah.

"What's wrong honey? You were such a natural before." The director started before catching himself. "Forget it, we'll have a 10 minute break!"

Hannah slapped her forehead in frustration and went to sit by the make-up chairs.

_You can do this Miles. Just suck it up, kiss him, and all will be fine. You can do this, you can do this,.....aw, who am I kidding?! I can't do anything until I sort out my problems with Jake._

She got up to go search for Jake, but lo and behold he appeared right in front of her with an apologetic look on his face.

"Look, I'm sorry." They both said at the same time.

They both laughed sheepishly and looked down at the floor.

"So, what do you want to know about Sonny?" Jake asked.

Hannah looked up at him and shook her head. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

Jake nodded. "Yeah, I know but I'm okay with it. Friends should tell friends about these types of things."

She bit her lip. "Well, are you dating her?"

The teen superstar laughed. "Are you serious? No! Sonny's a friend from Wisconsin. She's one of the few that actually know me as Leslie and besides she's hopelessly in love with Chad Dylan Cooper!"

Hannah looked down again.

_Friend from Wisconsin? And I reacted like a jealous girlfriend!? Stupid Miley. And she's in love with Chad Dylan Cooper? Why me? I must of sounded like a complete idiot. _

"Ohhhh. Well look at that. Chad Dylan Cooper? Seriously? I mean he is cute, but doesn't he seem a little mean for her?" Hannah responded, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"She brings out the best in him apparently..."

They both shared a mutual laugh before looking back into each others eyes.

"Friends?" She asked.

"Friends."

They hugged each other tightly, neither of them wanting to let go. This was the moment they were both waiting for. They slowly parted from the embrace and his hands reached hers and they were leaning in when....

"And we're back on!" The director yelled, ruining the moment.

The two jumped back from each other shyly.

Were they ever going to get their moment?

* * *

"Zironda, I know we are from two different worlds..." Jake started.

Hannah furrowed her eyebrows, that wasn't in the script.

"And that sometimes I act like I can't be part of your world, and in essence I can't cause your a zombie but I can try. Just, give me a chance because I love you."

"Say what?" Hannah yelled.

Jake stepped forward and grabbed her hand.

"You heard me. I love you." He paused before whispering. "Miley."

Hannah's face brightened up as both her hands reached up to hold Jake's neck.

"My slayer, my love. I love you too."

They both smiled at each other before leaning in to kiss each other.

* * *

"That was excellent ad-libbing!" The director exclaimed in delight.

Hannah and Jake smiled at the director and nodded.

"This gives me some new plot ideas! I need to consult the writers..."

As he said this his assistant came out with his cell phone.

"It's Spielberg!"

"He can wait!" The director yelled before disappearing off the set.

They were finally alone.

"So, did you mean what you said?" Miley asked.

"Yeah. Did you mean what you said or was it just acting?"

"Yeah." She responded.

Jake looked at her shocked.

"I was just kidding. Of course I meant it. Every word."

"Well, good, because if you didn't I would of made a huge fool of myself and----"

Miley covered his mouth with her finger.

"Shut up, and kiss me."

Jake beamed at her and did exactly what he was told.


End file.
